Harry Potter and Mysteries of The Past
by hermione-me
Summary: My Harry Potter book 5


Harry Potter And Mysteries of the Past  
  
The Meeting  
  
Harry Potter is different from any normal person. Mainly because he is a young wizard fresh from his fourth year at Hogwarts. But how many people do you find who dreads the summer holidays? Harry certainly does because he lives with the Dursleys.  
  
It was six am at 4 Privet Drive and Harry was the only person awake. The only noise (apart from Dudley's snores) was Harry's quill scribbling quickly on his parchment.  
  
Suddenly Harry jumped. Something had landed on his head. Then it hooted and Harry knew it was an owl. He shook it off and Ron's owl Pig fell off on to Harry's bed. Harry took the parchment eagerly and started to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Fred and George have started up their joke shop and are getting bags and bags of galleons! The suspicious part is they got me new dress robes. I think they hexed them.  
  
Hermione sent me a letter the other day. Apparently she's in a lot of trouble because her parents found out she shrank her teeth. She was moaning on and on about not being allowed to go and see Krum!  
  
Ask those muggles if you can come and stay. We'll come and pick you up on Friday.  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry lay down in bed.  
  
Then he sat bolt upright. Today was Friday!  
  
He practically flew out of bed, got his clothes on, flung the door open and (to his surprise) came face to face with rather purple Uncle Vernon. Behind him were rather white Ron and Mr.Weasley.  
  
"You did not tell me they were coming." said uncle Vernon, through gritted teeth.  
  
"I only got their ow- letter this morning!" Harry had almost said owl but knew uncle Vernon would go bananas.  
  
"Well coming Harry?" said Mr.Weasly,"I'll speak to you later," he added to Ron.  
  
"Where do you think -"Uncle Vernon began but Ron, while Mr.Weasley's back was turned, had took his wand out and began twirling it between his fingers which shut him up.  
  
So Harry pulled his trunk out on to the drive way and into Mr.Weasley's new, old Beatle car watching Aunt Petunia and Dudley with they're noses pressed against the locked door of their car. They set off but had barely left when Harry shouted, "I forgot Hedwig!"So they reversed careful not to run over a screaming Aunt Petunia.  
  
*  
  
Once they got to The Burrow Harry had lunch and played an uneventful game of exploding snap (unless you count many singed faces).Then, after Mr.Weasley's blazing row with Ron, Harry and the Weasley's went to bed.  
  
*  
  
Hours later Harry could not get to sleep. Suddenly he heard something move outside. A gnome? Harry thought but no it couldn't be. Harry went to the open window, lent out it and found himself tumbling out of the window! He landed with a thud on the solid ground. He got up and looked around. He jumped; someone had landed right in front of him. She had long, messy, jet- black hair with a long fringe and bright green eyes and looked around 15 (like me, Harry thought).  
  
"Hello, Harry," She said and Harry was pleased to see she was not staring at his forehead.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry said rather rudely.  
  
"Molly." She said." Look Harry if you would please listen, I will tell you why I am here. This is very awkward to say but I - I'm your sister."  
  
Harry couldn't control it, he laughed out loud.  
  
"May I ask what is funny?" Molly said sharply.  
  
"It's just - it's - as if your my sister!" Harry said and started to laugh again. Molly gave him a sharp look."OK, OK."Harry said" Prove it, if you're my sister, prove it."  
  
"Fine." Molly said and she lifted her fringe. Harry mouth droped. On her forehead was the exact same lightening scar Harry had." Look you better go. I'll see you at Hogwarts!"  
  
"But - how -"Harry muttered staring at her.  
  
Molly laughed." I'll get you back up. Winggardium Leviosa!"And Harry was hovering near Ron's bedroom window.  
  
"Bye Harry! See you tommorow!"Molly shouted from the ground.  
  
Harry quietly got into bed careful not to wake anyone. He lay down more awake than ever. No one had ever told Harry he had a sister. How was he going to tell Ron and Hermione? He couldn't just not tell them, they were going to find out anyway. He couldn't say it strait forward. Good morning Ron, while falling out the window last night I met my long lost sister. That was just so stupid. He tried to think about something else but it became worse he started to think about Voldemort with Wormtail and all the other death eaters at his side. Harry felt like he needed a Pensieve.He had experienced these in his last year at Hogwarts.Harry fell asleep in his thoughts.  
  
Going to Hogwarts  
  
"Time to get up, Harry dear." Said Mrs.Weasley.Harry got up. Time rushed by to eleven o'clock and they were on the train. Harry had his usual compartment with Ron and Hermione.He told them everything that had happened that night.  
  
"Harry are you sure she -."Hermione did not get any further because the door to their compartment slid open. It was Molly.  
  
"Couldn't help over hearing my name," she said.  
  
"Your -"Ron started.  
  
"Yeah, yeah what ever. Anyway, who are you?" Molly said.  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
Molly went and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"What year are you in?"Hermione asked Molly.  
  
"Same as you. Fifth." Molly answered.  
  
"But how come you're coming to Hogwarts now?" Ron asked as the others nodded.  
  
"I've been in Beuxbatons since first year but Dumbledore sent me an owl in the summer holidays, how he found out about me and knew where I was I'll never know, telling me that you were here Harry so I had to come. I have got another reason for coming though." said Molly.  
  
"Why didn't you simply read a book about him? There's loads of them. You would've known he was alive strait away." Ron said.  
  
"We weren't allowed to read English books in Beuxbatons."Molly said.  
  
"What was your other reason for coming?" Harry asked. He was very interested.  
  
"Now that's a secret." Molly said simply." Don't worry," she said guessing the looks on their faces." You'll see after the sorting."  
  
"What house are you in?" said Harry suddenly.  
  
"Don't know yet," Molly replied." I'm getting sorted with the new first years."  
  
It seemed a very short journey to Hogwarts this year, probably because they were talking all the way through. It was raining again as the carriages arrived to take them to Hogwarts.  
  
"First years over hear please!" said a familiar voice. But it was not Hagrid's. It was Professor Mc Gonnagal.  
  
Once they were in there carriage Harry said," Wonder why Hagrid wasn't there?"  
  
The others shrugged but Molly giggled, and said, "He won't be gone forever."  
  
Harry wondered if the others thought this as weird as he did. He didn't have any more time to wonder though, because they had reached Hogwarts.  
  
When they reached the Great Hall Harry and Ron started moaning about how hungry they were.  
  
"Look!"Hermione said suddenly pointing at the teachers table.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
Molly was sitting at the teachers table where Hagrid normal sat.  
  
"What on earth -?"Harry started but the first years had came through the doors to the great hall and Molly was now running to join the long line. Harry stared around the hall and saw he was not the only one staring  
  
at her ( One of the very few things that were different from them was that Molly was quite tall ).  
  
The sorting hat began singing it's song,  
  
"I may look rather tatty,  
  
I may be very old,  
  
But I'm worth a million Galleons,  
  
if I were ever sold.  
  
Maybe Gryfindor is where would suit you best,  
  
Where the brave are considered really very good.  
  
Yet Hufflepuff may be for you,  
  
Where no one will change your mood.  
  
Or maybe Ravenclaw,  
  
Where they keep the wise.  
  
Or finally there's Slytherin,  
  
Where they spread the lies."  
  
There was lots of aplause.Professor Mc Gonagall had finished explaining and started calling the names.  
  
It passed so quickly for her to call -,  
  
"Potter,Molly!"  
  
Everyone erupted into talk and some stared round at Harry. But Molly was relaxed and put on the sorting hat. She had barely put it on when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She took it off rather gracefully and instead of coming to the Gryffindor table, sat back down at the teacher's table. But there was no time to talk because Dumbledore had started his speech.  
  
"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts!"He said." I would like to start with introducing our two new teachers at Hogwarts.First I would like you to all welcome our new defence against dark arts teacher, Miss Delacour!"Fleur,who they had met in their previous year, had also been at the teachers table without them noticing her." And I would also like welcome who will be replacing our care of magical creatures teacher for one year only, Molly Potter!" There was some aplause."This year,unfourtunatley, we will not be having potions. It will be replaced by Muggle studies. Now let us eat!" He finished.  
  
Their golden plates had just filled with food when Molly came to the table.  
  
"Let me guess," Harry said to her grinning." That was your other reason."  
  
She nodded.Harry,Ron and Molly carried on eating,Hermione however was staring at Molly. Molly noticed this after a while.  
  
"What?" She asked curiously.  
  
"How on earth were you able to become a teacher at 15!"Hermione said.  
  
"Oh,easy really!" Molly said." And I'm not a Professor or anything like that! I'm just - um - well, a teacher." She finished lamely." But Dumbledore needed to really persuade the Ministry of Magic. Fudge wasn't t -."She gasped. She had the same furious look Hagrid had had when he let slip about Nicholas Flamel back in there first year." No - forget it - I promised!"  
  
"You promised what? To who?" They all said.  
  
"Mmm!Look!The puddings here!" She said changing the subject entierly.They decided it best not to try and get more out of her.  
  
"What creature are we going to see first,Molly?"Hermione asked.  
  
"Sorry,Hermione,can't tell you." She replied.  
  
"You really do keep lot's of secrets." Harry muttered. He was sure molly had heard but she carried on like she hadn't heard him.  
  
The New Quiditch Team  
  
Timetables were given out the next day. They found out they had herbology and history of magic in the morning and in the afternoon they had Divination and care of magical creatures.  
  
While the walking out the great hall they saw a poster. It said every place ,apart from Seeker and one chaser, in the Gryffindor quidittich team was free. Auditions for it would take place that afternoon.  
  
"Cool!" Ron said once he had read it." I'm going for it!"  
  
"I might try."Hermione said quietly and then hurried off to class.  
  
Ron stared after her then said "I think I'm going to faint."  
  
Professor Sprout made them plant highly useful and highly dangerous Hashanas.Their seeds were rather like conker shells. The difference was that hashanas were much more sharp. They needed to put a rubber spell on there hands so they weren't all red with blood.  
  
History of magic was boring like usual and the only hand that was in the air was Hermione's.The only time Harry had ever listened to Professor Binns was in his second year when Hermione made him talk about the chamber of secrets.  
  
At lunch Professor Mc Gonagall hurried up to Harry.  
  
"Potter, a word please." She said.  
  
Harry got up and followed her out the great hall and along to her office. She told Harry to sit down and he did. He knew not to mess with her because she could be quite strict.  
  
"Potter, Wood has left Hogwarts so we now have no team captian."She began." So we needed to think quickly. So over the summer we decided to -."but Harry interrupted.  
  
"There's going to be no quiditch team!?" Harry said wildly.  
  
"Don't be silly Potter!" She snapped."Anyway,over the summer we decided to make you the capitan."She smiled at him.  
  
Harry was so shocked and delighted he couldn't say anything.  
  
"You better get to class or you're going to be late." She said.  
  
*  
  
"You're captian!"Ron said once Harry caught up with him. Harry nodded. He still couldn't believe it himself.  
  
"You know," Molly said to him" I think I might try to be a chaser."  
  
As usual it was burning hot up at the North tower.  
  
"Good afternoon class." Said Professor Trelawney in her misty voice." Today we will study the crystal magic of Divination."  
  
They were given sets of crystals and little mats with lines along them. They were to drop the crystals on to this. When Harry dropped his crystals Professor Trelawney gasped.  
  
"Look at your Amethyst,boy!Look!"She shreicked."You will suffer death!"  
  
Once her back was turned he pretended to die very dramaticaly.Sudenlly she turned to them and he sat bolt upright. She was looking at Molly.  
  
"May I see your crystals dear?" She asked. She looked at them. Hers were exactly the same as Harry's.  
  
"Yours are the same as Potters, My dear!" She shrieked.  
  
"I know.Mabye it's because I'm Potter?" She muttered so only Harry and Ron could here her.  
  
When it was 15 minutes left until end of class Molly got up and showed a note to Professor Trelawney.She nodded and Molly left.  
  
When Divination ended they hurried down for care of magical creatures. Molly had a large silver creture,rather liked a unicorn, with wings and small clawed feet.  
  
"This is a Clawis."Molly said." It is a wild creature and is hard to catch. Baby's don't have wings and are white until they reach two. This one is an adult. Their claws are very useful weapons."  
  
It turned out Molly knew a lot about magical creatures.  
  
At the end of class Molly walked back up to the castle with them.  
  
"How was my lesson? Was it o.k?"She asked eagerly.  
  
"Brilliant!" Said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah!"Ron said.  
  
"Great!" Harry said.  
  
She smiled at them, then said "I wish I knew what Hagrids lessons were like though."  
  
*  
  
The Gryffindor table was the loudest table of the lot that night. They were all very excited for the auditions that night.  
  
Suddenly Professor Mc Gonagall came over to Harry.  
  
"I have take you down to the quidditch pitch ,Potter." She told him. She looked rather white." As you are the new captain you will help me judge."  
  
Harry got up. He felt very nervous. No - one had told him he would be judging.  
  
"You'll be fine."Hermione whispered to him.  
  
"You're a natural, Harry." Ron told him." You can do this!"  
  
"Ron's right Harry. You can." Molly said." Just do your best. Good luck!"  
  
Harry nodded. Your the youngest seeker in a century, he thought to himself, you can do this.  
  
Once he and Professor Mc Gonagall had walked out she said "You have good friends, Potter."  
  
When they got to the pitch it was rules time.  
  
"Right, Potter. These are the rules." Professor Mc Gonagall said." I know your friends are entering but they will only get in the team with talent." She said firmly. Harry nodded." You will see people seapretly. I will watch too, to see if they should get in the team. For any people who aren't sure of the rules you will explain to them. Alicia Spinnet has offered to help you." Alicia was a seventh year chaser.  
  
A few minutes later Alicia came running down to them.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" She said." I needed to finish my Muggle Studies homework!  
  
Soon people were queuing up for auditions.  
  
"Potter, Spinnet, you better get started." Professor Mc Gonagall said to them.  
  
First they needed to audition the chasers. Molly turned out to be first.  
  
"Yes, I'm familiar with the rules." she said before they could ask.  
  
Molly was superb as a chaser.  
  
After three long tiring hours they finally had the team. It turned out every one on the team Harry had met. There was Molly and Hermione as the new chasers, Ron and Ginny as the beaters and Dean Thomas as the keeper.  
  
It was great. Harry, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Alicia and Dean were welcomed with a great party. Seamus had stolen some food from the kitchens (He had been listening when Fred had told Hermione how to get there) it felt like the best day of Harry's life.  
  
The Ministry Disaster  
  
The next morning Harry woke up, exhausted. First he thought everything that happened the day before had been a dream. Then he remembered firstly because he was very tired, and secondly because the common room was a mess (There were still decorations and food everywhere!)  
  
When he got down to breakfast he sat next to Ron and Hermione, who were staring open-mouthed at a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Read this."Hermione said when she spotted him. She handed him the newspaper. It said:  
  
Cornelius Fudge sacked!  
  
Cornelius Fudge, once a great man now another nobody. Fudge was sacked for immediate dissicion over a very serious matter. As we all know last year at Hogwarts Barty Crouch was found pretending to be Alastor Moody. The half we didn't know was that Fudge sent the dementors to do there most powerful weapon on Crouch - the dementors' kiss. It is still to be decided who is now to become minister for magic.  
  
"What?!"Harry gasped.  
  
"I don't believe it."Hermione said."Who's better than Fudge?"  
  
Harry looked over at Ron. He looked very white.  
  
"What's up, Ron?"He asked.Ron looked up.  
  
"It's just - dad."He muttered."What if the new minister of magic is like - like more power hungry. They might get - get rid of dad and he need's a job."  
  
"Ron - You know thats not going to happen." Said Hermione soothingly." Come on we'd better get to class."  
  
They got up and left.  
  
*  
  
The news of Fudge had spread around the whole school. The following day there was another newspaper to read.  
  
The Voting Starts Now  
  
Voting for the new minister of magic will take place today. At midday we will start voting at the ministry. At three we will count the votes. Finally tomorrow we will know who has won. At Hogwarts at six there will be a ball to celebrate. So the Hogwarts students better find a date soon!  
  
"Not again!" Ron groaned. They had had a ball last year and Ron and Harry had been the last boy's to find dates.  
  
"For goodness sake!" Molly said to him walking over with her own copy of the Daily Prophet." It's not that bad!" At that point Ginny walked over.  
  
"Oh, Molly, you don't know what happened last year!" She said giggling. Harry and Ron broke out into talk.  
  
"Please don't -"  
  
"You can't tell her -"  
  
"Ginny don't -"  
  
Molly laughed." Come on Ginny, share the gossip!"  
  
"Well -"And Ginny told her the story. Harry and Ron where definitely not pleased.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Molly said after, laughing." Sometimes you are stupid!"  
  
"Well," Said Harry, standing up. He was getting really mad at her now." Got any idea who you're going to the ball with?"  
  
Molly blushed and said," That's none of your buisiness!"She stormed away.  
  
"I hate girls!"Harry said, angrily.  
  
"Hmph!"Hermione said and stormed after Molly.  
  
"Oops."Harry said."Come on let's go to class."He added to Ron.  
  
*  
  
They had their first Defence Against dark Arts lesson next.  
  
They met Molly and Hermione talking to each other, up the corridor. Harry ran up to them.  
  
"Look I'm really -"He began. But they put their noses in the air went away into class.  
  
"Good morning class," Said Fleur when they had sat down." Today we will be working on - Veela."  
  
There was scattered muttering.  
  
"It is easy to recognise a Veela,"Fleur continued." As zey all 'ave silvery 'air." She shook her own silver hair." And to boy's - zey are exceedingly beautiful. Zey hypnotise ze boys to make them attracted to them. It is ze music ze boys 'ear that hypnotises zem. Now could you all turn to page zixty seven in your books."  
  
They had a quiz about how Veela hypnotise boys which turned out to be quite interesting.  
  
At the end of class Harry rushed up to Hermione and Molly and grabbed them by the robes.  
  
"Let go Harry!"Molly squealed.  
  
"Look," He said as they struggled to get away, "Just listen! Molly, I'm sorry, but you wouldn't like it if that happened - you know last year - to you, would you?"She nodded.  
  
" I suppose not,"  
  
"Hermione, I was mad at Molly when I said that, so I didn't know what I was saying."  
  
"All, right."Hermione said.  
  
*  
  
"We'd better get a move on, we don't want it end up like last year."Ron told Harry the next day. It was true they hadn't thought about the ball any more. Harry had decided to ask Cho Chang again. He managed to find her alone for once and asked her if he could have a word.  
  
"Er Cho? This is going to sound really weird, but, well, will you go to the ball with me?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"No" replied Cho, flatly.  
  
"Why ?"asked Harry, puzzled.  
  
" Because, " said Cho, sounding a bit embarrassed but angry, " because you were there when Cedric died, and you didn't even try to save him!"  
  
"OK then," replied Harry, getting angry himself now," no, I didn't try to save your darling Cedric, I didn't!" Harry's hands balling into fists.  
  
" Harry, I'm probably going to regret this someday, but, well, I HATE YOU!"  
  
" Thank you!!!" bellowed Harry "I'm glad about that, because I feel exactly the same way about you - and I'm never going to regret saying it!"  
  
And with that they both strode off in opposite directions.  
  
*  
  
When Harry got up to the common room, Ron was sitting next to the fire. He didn't look good at all. But he didn't look sad like he had last year. He looked surprised and kept looking round the common room. When he saw Harry he jumped.  
  
"What's got into you, Ron?"Harry asked as he went up to him,"Your all jumpy!"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, fine!"Ron said. He defiantly didn't look it. Harry didn't bother talking about it any more. He told Ron about the argument he and Cho had.  
  
"She's mad!"Ron said, shaking his head,"I bet by this time tomorrow girls will be lining up for you Harry!"  
  
Harry sighed. He didn't really like all the attention. He finally said,  
  
"What about you? You asked anyone?" Ron went red.  
  
"No,"He said quickly. Today, Harry thought, was turning out to be very annoying.  
  
*  
  
The next day Harry walked up to Ginny. Yes, you guessed right he was going to ask her.  
  
"Ginny, wait a moment!"Harry called to her. She walked over to him, turning a litlle red.  
  
"Well, er,"Harry mumbled, turning red himself,"Will - er - you - um - go to the ball with me?"  
  
At this Ginny turned redder than her hair. Then she said "Yes, okay."  
  
At those words she almost ran away, glowing scarlet.  
  
Shock and happiness  
  
The day of the ball had arrived. Everyone was excited.  
  
But there was one thing Harry was curious about - who was Ron's date. He even didn't know who Hermione was going with. But then again, Hermione hadn't told them last year either. Maybe she was making Krum fly to Hogwarts. But he really was curious about Ron's date.  
  
That night the common room was crowded. Everyone was pushing in and out of the crowd trying to find their date. It was very easy for Harry to find Ginny ( her hair was the only thing visible ). They made their way down to the entrance hall to wait for the doors of the Great Hall to be opened.  
  
When the doors finally opened there was a stampede to the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny entered and went to find some butterbeer. They sat down at a table and Harry looked around for Ron.  
  
He couldn't see him. Maybe it was just the crowd. He looked for some red. There!...No thats the Gryffindor house shield. No more red a part from Ginny's hair. Where was Ron?  
  
"Um - want to dance?" Ginny asked him. Harry suddenlly came out of his trance.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah all right then."  
  
They walked on to the dance floor and started to dance. Ginny was a really good dancer, and as this thought came to Harry's head it made him forget all about Ron.  
  
When the song ended, Harry and Ginny walked back to their seats at the table. Ginny was rather red and was looking sideways at him a lot as if still not believing he was her date. She finally got the courage to speak to him.  
  
"You know, Harry," She said."I don't believe you're really my date. This isn't just a dare or something, is it?"  
  
" 'Course not," Harry told her smiling.  
  
" Oh good." she said going even more red. "Because I really didn't think you liked me. I'm having a much better time at this ball than last year's. You have no idea how many times Neville stood on my feet!"  
  
They both laughed. Harry never knew how much fun Ginny could be. Harry looked around. There was Cho, dancing with a sixth year Ravenclaw that Harry only knew by sight. The sight of Cho dancing very happily didn't upset Harry. He was actually quite happy he had asked Ginny. Then suddenly Ginny said something and Harry realised he had just been sitting there staring at her. She either hadn't noticed or didn't mind this, though.  
  
"Where's Ron?" She said, looking around."If he doesn't hurry up he'll miss Dumbledore's speech!"  
  
"D'you know who he's going with?" Harry asked her suddenly.  
  
"Well if he hasn't told you do you think he's going to tell me?"She said laughing a bit."Really Harry, your his best friend! He never tells me anything."  
  
"Hmm...yeah suppose so."Harry said thinking about the times when Ron had been a bit mean to her."Want to dance? This is probably the last one before Dumbledore's speech."  
  
So they walked back on to the dance floor. When the music ended they sat back down and turned to face Dumbledore, up at the staff table.  
  
"I hope you are all having a great evening, but we all know why this ball has been held." And at this Harry remembered why they were here."Now before we announce who we have as the Minister for Magic, I shall tell you the names of new prefects! I have not sent them letters saying that they are so be prepared for surprises! First we have Miss Hermione Granger!" There was some applause. He was sure everyone else was thinking what he was - Hermione becoming a prefect was no surprise. "Secondly, Miss Hannah Abott! Next we have Mr Terry Boot! And finally Mr Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry practically jumped four foot in the air. Him a prefect?  
  
"Well done, Harry!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Now it's time to announce the new minister of magic!"Dumbledore told the crowd. "The two people hoping to take on the role are: Mr Lucius Malfoy and Mr Arthur Weasley."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. She was staring at Dumbledore disbelievingly. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were wide.  
  
"Did you know your dad was running for minister of magic?"Harry asked her. She shook her head.  
  
"He's got no chance!"She whispered."Malfoy'll threaten the whole of the voters!"  
  
"The voting is done and I have been told that the winner is - Mr Aurther Weasley!"  
  
Ginny gasped. "I - I - don't believe it!" Then she got a hold of herself."He did it! He did it, Harry, he did it!" She got up and threw her arms around him. Harry was rather surprised but Ginny must have noticed because she came away from him glowing scarlet.  
  
At the end of the dance Harry walked up to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find Ron there, but the room was empty except for two seventh-years who were doing their business.  
  
" Ah," thought Harry, deciding to leave them to it. He started making his way back down to the Great Hall, but was distracted by weird noises coming from the empty Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Oh no," said Harry, .thinking that maybe Hagrid had brought another three-headed dog into Hogwarts, but then again, a giant three-headed dog wouldn't make a noise like this- it was a sound of guilty pleasure.  
  
" OK," whispered Harry quietly to himself, "I'm going to take a look," and crept forward silently and entered the classroom.  
  
He had to search around a bit, as the thing- whatever it was- was hiding in a corner. then, he saw it. It was two figures,one with bushy brown hair...  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes " No, it couldn't be," he thought to himself, " Not possible..."  
  
But it was. It was Ron and Hermione. They hadn't noticed Harry yet, and as he looked closer, he could see that they were kissing!  
  
Not in a nice friendly way, but really kissing. Even more than the seventh-years in the common room. Kissing more than Harry had seen Fleur and Rodger kissing at last years ball, and they'd been very busy.  
  
" Ron, we're going to get into trouble!" said Hermione guiltily, but she giggled all the same.  
  
Harry tried to sneak back out of the door quietly, but the hem of his cloak got trapped on one of the desks, and he yelped in surprise when his throat was caught by the neck of his robes. Ron and Hermione looked up.  
  
"Harry !"said Hermione, when she saw him. "Er, this didn't happen, you're dreaming, you're having a hallucination, er, we're practicing for a play, Professor McGonagall must not have told you about it, er, it's Romeo and Juliet..."  
  
" Romeo and Juliet?" asked Ron, who had been in shock since Harry had been discovered in their presence " Didn't tell me about it, either," he said, but quickly changed his mind when Hermione looked at him, " Oh, might have mentioned something about it..."  
  
" You, you..." Harry started, but didn't finish. He just ran.He ran strait up to the common room. "Fiddlesticks," he panted at the fat lady, and hurried into the room.  
  
The seventh-years had stopped now, and the room was filled with people. Harry went straight up to the dormitory, climbed into bed, and went to sleep.  
  
The Big Argument  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry sat next to Ginny instead of Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands under the table.  
  
" Ginny, I've got something to tell you," said Harry, when he had helped himself to toast. " Last night, I saw Ron and Hermione kissing," said Harry, but couldn't finish, as they had some visitors.  
  
" What's that, Potter?" Asked Malfoy who had come with his cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.  
  
"Don't remember inviting you over here Malfoy."Harry spat.  
  
"Manners, manners!"Replied Malfoy."Kissed Hermione, eh?"He said not sounding the least bit suprised."Well, Potter, your friend the Weasel happens to be dating your sister. Molly, was her name?"He stalked off with Crabbe and Goyle behind him sniggering like twits.  
  
"Be back in a minute,"Harry said to Ginny wondering off to find Molly.  
  
When he found her he said, "Molly about Ron," but couldn't finish as she ran off, scarlet in the face.  
  
Harry decided to go and find Hermione and tell her that Ron was dating Molly. He found her up in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hermione,"Said Harry, and as she went to run away he assured her that he wasn't going to make fun of her for the night before."Hermione I need to tell you this so here goes,"Harry took a deep breath and finally said,"Ron - is also dating - Molly."Hermione dropped the stack of books that were in her arms and ran up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
Harry wanted to go after her but didn't have time as it was time for muggle Studies class.  
  
Harry walked down the marble staircase, past the Great Hall, up a set of almost transparent stairs and through a large painting of Professor Dippet the headmaster before Dumbledore and found himself in completly the wrong classroom. When he finally found the Muggle Studies class, he rushed in side and sat next to Molly who was still scarlet and wasn't looking at him if she could help it.  
  
"Welcome, class. I am your teacher Professor Sealima."Said a kind, happy voice. Harry looked around and saw a brown witch in lemon yellow robes with lots of beads.  
  
"Some of you will know me others will not,"Said Professor Sealima."But the main thing is that you are all here. Some of you who have any muggle parentage will find this easy but remember, those with wizard parentage will find this confusing and a little tricky. Anyway, the first lesson of term will be about things we can do by magic but muggles do by hand. Take a tent for example. We would cast a simple balaceeran charm, but muggles need to build it by hand. Step by step..."She pulled down a moving diagram of how muggles build a tent.  
  
After an easy lesson ( well, to Harry as some people from wizarding families were still working on the first step ), Harry decided he'd had enough. Molly had been avoiding him all lesson and he was sick of it. He was going to talk to her and she wasn't going to get away.  
  
"Molly!"He called. Molly tried to escape but Harry caught her."Molly listen!"  
  
"Oh, ok Harry, you've caught me but can we discuss this in the common room?"She hissed.  
  
They walked up to the common room and sat down near the fire.  
  
"How did you find out, Harry?"Molly whispered.  
  
"Oh, I didn't find out."Said Harry darkly."Malfoy did..."  
  
Molly swore very badly and very loudly.  
  
"Anyway,"Harry continued."i'm not going to make fun of you. I want to tell you something about Ron."  
  
"About Ron?"Molly asked."What about him?"She looked worried.  
  
Harry gulped."He - he - I walked in on him - him - I saw him kissing Hermione!"Harry blurted out.  
  
Molly gasped."No...he wouldn't...it's - it's not possible..."  
  
"Believe me,"Harry said quietly."I saw him..."  
  
Molly looked like a volcano ready to erupt."Hermione's meant to be my friend!"She stormed off.  
  
'Oh no,'Harry thought. He ran after her.  
  
He found her just as she bumped into hermione who was looking just as angry as Molly.  
  
"How could you date him behind my back!"They yelled at each other at exactly the same time.  
  
They frowned."You mean you didn't know-"  
  
"-that he's dating me?"They walked over to each other.  
  
"But that means - "Molly started."RON!"They both yelled. Harry followed them down the marble staircase and down to where Ron was. At first he only saw Molly.  
  
"They're you are! Where ha-"He gasped."Hermione!"  
  
"Yes Ron,"said Hermione through gritted teeth."Harry's just told me an intresting story. Something about dating Molly behind my back. Surely this isn't true?"  
  
"W - what? Of - of course-"Ron started.  
  
"Oh it's true all right!"Molly roared. People were starting to gather around."You can't pretend that you haven't been dating her-"she pointed at Hermione."-and at the same time dating me!"  
  
"What?"Ron spluttered."I d-didn't-"  
  
"Oh you can't pretend now, Ron!"Hermione yelled."Not now that we're both here!"  
  
Harry could see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sniggering over in a corner.  
  
"Oh, I don't believe this!"Molly shouted."I'm going 'til he decides to own up! Come on Hermione!"They both stormed off to lunch.  
  
Ron turned on Harry. "Why did you do that?"He hissed.  
  
"Because, Ron, Molly's my sister. plus they have a right to know the truth!"Harry spat.  
  
"The truth? That's one great big lie!"Ron roared."Thought you'd just try and get me in trouble did you? Well, thanks a lot!"He stormed away.  
  
Now Malfoy was practically laughing his head off. Harry suddenly realised what happened. He walked over to Malfoy, fuming.  
  
"I don't know yet, but when I do, I'll do something really bad to you Malfoy!"  
  
"Ooh, we're very scared, Potter!"Malfoy spat with Crabbe and Goyle sniggering behind him."You should never trust a Slytherin! Ever heard of Polyjuice Potion?"And they walked away laughing.  
  
Harry realised more. He needed to explain. He ran to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Molly!"He called."Then he realised Hermione was there too. This would be easier.  
  
"Look you two, there's been a mistake."Harry explained."Ron wasn't dating you Molly."  
  
"Oh yes he was! I saw hi-"Molly started.  
  
"Look, Molly it was Polyjuice potion."Harry said clearly.  
  
"But - who -?"Molly stuttered.  
  
"Malfoy,"Harry told her.  
  
"Oh that - "Molly swore which made Hermione frown at her.  
  
"So that means Ron was only dating me?"Hermione asked."Or was that Polyjuice potion too?"  
  
"Well..."Harry thought aloud."...At the most, how long have you been together in hours?"  
  
Hermione went very red. "About two hours."  
  
"Then you've been seeing the real Ron."Harry told her.  
  
"We'de better go apolgise."Molly said getting up.  
  
They found Ron in a corner doing his muggle Studies homework.  
  
"What d'you want?"Ron spat.  
  
"We're sorry Ron!"Hermione said.  
  
"Where on earth did you get the idea I was dating your sister?"Ron said to Harry.  
  
Harry explained everything.  
  
"Like I always say-"Ron told Harry."Malfoy's a git."  
  
From then on they were all friends again.  
  
  
  
The New Arrivals  
  
The Weasleys were all excited. Now their dad was minister they were all quite happy. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Molly were all making they're way to the Owlery to send a few owls.  
  
Then Harry remembered something - he hadn't written to Sirius.  
  
"I need to send an owl to Sirius."He told them."I haven't written to him for ages."  
  
"Brilliant!" Ron said."You can tell him that dad's Minister For Magic!"  
  
Harry went and found Hedwig and asked her if she was up to a long journey. She hooted and flew around a bit. This obviously meant yes. So Harry took some parchment and a quill and started to write.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Guess what? Mr.Weasley is the new minister for magic! I hope you and Buckbeak are all right. I suppose you saw the Daily Prophet article about the ball? Anyway it was brilliant! How are you? Please don't worry about me because there's no chance of someone wanting to kill me this time!  
  
Harry  
  
Harry rolled up the parchment, tied it to Hedwigs leg and she set off into the blue sky. After they had sent their owls they walked down to breakfast.  
  
At breakfast there was the usual amount of congratulations to the Weasleys although Slytherin were not joining in. Suddenly the swarm of around a hundred owls zoomed in. One landed in front of Hermione, three in front of Ron and one in front of Harry. As he wasn't expecting an owl Harry jumped at the site of it. Harry picked it up and read it and Ron, Molly and Hermione read over his shoulder.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You do not know me but I have something very important to tell you. I was a friend of your mothers at school and she told me her deepest secrets. They were to be passed on to you but I see they haven't. Meet me on October the 30th, outside the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Lucinda Lecesamera  
  
"Who's she Harry?" Molly asked."Have you met her before?"  
  
"No,"Harry said.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm not sure you should go!"Hermione said nervously.  
  
"I'll think about it, OK?"Harry told her. "Anyway, what's in your letters?"  
  
Ron's first owl was from Percy. Ron groaned when he realised who it was from. It read this:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I have been moved to head of our department! ("Big deal,"Ron said"want to say something interesting?") I am earning quite a few galleons. Defiantly not as much as father though! Minister for magic! Even beat Lucius Malfoy! We are turning into one of the richest magical families! I still don't approve of Fred and George's way of making money, but I must admit it works. Must get back to work now!  
  
Percy  
  
"Wow!"Ron gasped."One of the richest families! Wicked!"  
  
Ron's second owl was from Fred and George.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
We don't believe it! Dads minister for magic and more impressive - he beat Malfoy! We're guessing that Draco guy isn't too happy now! We hope you like the dress robes. Say thanks to Harry for helping us will you? Did you get a boring letter from Percy too?  
  
Fred + George  
  
"What did you help them with, Harry?" Ron asked him curiously.  
  
"Oh - um - I gave them an idea for a new joke."Harry said. This was not the truth, but Ron wasn't to know the truth. Harry had given Ron's brothers one thousand galleons for the joke shop, making them promise one thing - to buy Ron new dress robes. They had agreed.  
  
The last turned out to be from Mr. Weasley.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I haven't written to you for a while, I'm sorry about that but I've just been so busy here in the office! I am sorry that I didn't tell you that I was running for Minister for Magic, as I thought I would surely lose to Malfoy. I'm sorry to say that you will need to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because we are going to see Charlie in Romania. I'm not sure if Percy told you, but we are now one of the richest magical families! Its all down to everyone who works in our family: Charlie is on a special mission to save wild dragons and is getting paid lots more, Bill is working better and getting more and more galleons, Fred and George are doing very well with their joke shop and I'm getting paid a lot as you would expect for minister of magic! Must go, I've got a lot of work to do!  
  
Arthur Weasley Minister for Magic  
  
"God, we are rich!"Ron said excitedly.  
  
Harry grinned at Ron. Now Harry wouldn't need to feel so guilty when going to Gringotts with the Weasleys. Harry had been given a lot of money from his parents before they - well - died.  
  
Just then Ginny and Alicia Spinnet came over to them.  
  
"Er- Harry, I think you - uh - might have forgotten something."Alicia said as Ginny nodded.  
  
"What?"Harry asked having absolutely no idea what they were talking about.  
  
Ginny and Alicia looked at each other. Then finally they said at the same time, "Quidditch!"  
  
Harry's spoon fell with a loud clatter. Quidditch! He had forgotten! The match against Slytherin would take place in November!  
  
"I think you'd better organise a practise very soon Harry!"Ginny said.  
  
"How about tonight?"Alicia suggested. "I could help. Will I go tell Dean Thomas?  
  
Harry couldn't speak. He just nodded. How could he have forgotten?  
  
"Oh, and Harry you'd better tell Mc Gonagall!"Alicia added then ran off to find Dean before lessons started.  
  
Right on que, Professor Mc Gonagall came over to Harry.  
  
"Tonight!"Harry told her before she could start. "I'll hold a practise tonight."  
  
"Well, thats all right then,"said Mc Gonagall. "Do get to your lessons, Potter, Your going to be late!"  
  
So Harry, Molly, Hermione and Ron all picked up their things and set off for Charms. Professor Flitwick was standing on his useule pile of books.  
  
"Welcome back class,"Professor Flitwick squeaked."Today we shall learn the drawing charm. Now all you need to do is -"  
  
He stopped mid-sentence, as a tiny owl flew in. Then Harry recognised it - Ron's owl Pig.  
  
"Oi! Pig!"Ron yelled at him. He ran up to him but Pig flew away from him - and into Professor Flitwick. He fell off his pile of books. Many of the girls screamed. A few people crowded around Professor flitwick while Ron chucked Pig out the window. Professor Flitwick had been knocked out. They had the rest of the day off.  
  
*  
  
Before dinner was Quidditch practise. Harry greatly appreciated Alicia's help. They had a brilliant practise; Harry caught the snitch ten times, Ron and Ginny kept all the bludgers away, Molly, Hermione and Alicia scored many goals and Dean kept some away.  
  
*  
  
At dinner, Dumbledore stood up before they had a chance to start eating.  
  
"Now, before we start eating our delicous dinner, I have some emportant things to say."Dumbledore anounced."We have some - er - late new arrivels." A murmur ran through the students sitting at the tables. Just then Professor Mc Gonagall came in carrieing a three legged stool and a rather tatty looking hat - the sorting hat. Trailing behind her were two very nervous looking girls.  
  
Professor Mc Gonagall didn't take out a peice of parchment this time - well there were only two people to sort.  
  
"Abbot, Zoe!" She called.  
  
The girl with shoulder length blonde hair came forwards and put on the sorting hat. It took a few seconds and then -  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Zoe took off the sorting hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat opposite Harry.  
  
"Bones, Karen!" Mc Gonagall called.  
  
The girl with much longer brown hair walked forwards and sat on the stool with the sorting hat on her head. It took two hundredths of a second and then the hat screamed -  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Looking very releaved that she was in the same house as her friend, she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Zoe and in front of Ron.  
  
Harry turned to talk to Ron but realised that there was no point as Ron was staring in Karen's direction.  
  
"Er - Ron?" Asked Harry. There was no reply.  
  
Harry turned his head back to his chicken but then got distracted by something else - Zoe. He hadn't felt this way since he first saw Cho Chang - and she was history.  
  
*  
  
That night in the Gryffindor Common room Harry and Ron decided to congradulate Zoe and Karen on getting sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Thanks,"Zoe and Karen said. Then Zoe said,"So, what're your names?"  
  
"Ron Weasley"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
Karen and Zoe looked excitedly at each other.  
  
"I've read about you,"Karen said finally."Told Zoe too, didn't I? I'm telling you she sounded very-"  
  
"Shut up!"Zoe hissed. Then, trying to change the subject she said."So what blood are you two, then? I'm half, Karen's full."  
  
"Full blood." Harry told them.  
  
"Same here."Ron said.  
  
*  
  
That night up in the boy's dormitary Harry and Ron were discussing the arrivale of Zoe and Karen.  
  
"I'm telling you,"Ron said."Karen seemed really, really friendly!"  
  
Harry knew that Ron felt more than that about her. To tell you the truth, he felt excactly the same way about her friend, Zoe.  
  
*  
  
The next day Harry, Zoe, Ron and Karen walked down to breakfast together. Ginny and Hermione had obviosly spotted this and Harry could see that they didn't look very happy.  
  
That night in the Common Room Ginny and Hermione cornered Harry and Ron while Zoe and Karen were trying to work out what on earth was on their moon charts.  
  
" O.k. , out with it you two! "  
  
" Er... out with what?" Harry and Ron replied.  
  
" You know very well what!" Hermione and Ginny said together. " You walked them down to breakfast this morning!" Hermione replied, jerking her head in Zoe and Karen's direction. Harry and Ron were happy to see that they'd discovered how to read the Moon Chart, and were now working on a Muggle Studies exam .  
  
" What was the reason ?" they asked, looking like bulls in a red china shop. " Ron! "Hermione raged, " you were meant to be walking me to breakfast this morning! We arranged it last night, remember? If you treat us like this, we'll have no choice but to chuck you. Don't you agree,Ginny?"  
  
" Definitely. I have a fair mind to do it now - we never know, they might do it again..."  
  
"Well," Ron and Harry replied in unison,"we would be all too happy for you to get rid of us - in fact, we'll get rid you! We don't need you any more, we have friends to talk to! So, goodbye!"  
  
Harry and Ron walked over to Zoe and Karen's table.  
  
" How's the homework going?" Ron asked Karen.  
  
" Alright!" Said Karen.  
  
*  
  
The next night, at dinner in the Great hall, Dumbledore had an announcement to make.  
  
"There is going to be a ball held in honour of our new arrivals, Zoe Abott and Karen Bones! These two girls shall open the ball with their partners as it was at the Yule Ball. The ball will be held in two weeks time. I trust you all will find a partner and unlike the Yule Ball all student's can attend. Although if you do not find a partner I am afraid to say that no, you cannot come. May I ask that all students will stay in their Common Rooms until the night of the ball so that if anyone wishes to ask them to the ball they may do so. Now, let us eat!"  
  
*  
  
That night, the common room seemed very busy. In fact all the Gryffindors were there, as Dumbledore had asked. Harry and Zoe, Ron and Karen, hadn't been able to get a seat and so were stuck in a corner discussing the ball. Ron and Harry noticed that Karen and Zoe kept exchanging glances and winks. Then they got round to the subject of partners. There was silence for a while then Ron looked at Karen, Harry looked at Zoe and they all blurted out,  
  
"Wanagoballwime?"  
  
Then they all said 'yes' and then turned away so that each of the others wouldn't notice they're faces turning red.  
  
Balls and Batteles  
  
The day of the ball came and Harry and Ron had walked Zoe and Karen down to brekfast, lunch and dinner every day.  
  
At breakfast that morning everyone was talking about the ball - except Hermione and Ginny who were the only pepole who hadn't found partners, much to Harry and Ron's satisfaction. Zoe and Karen had discovered that Harry and Ron had once fancied Ginny and Hermione - Ginny and Hermione had told them hoping they would think less of Harrly and Ron, but of course they hadn't.  
  
Zoe and Karen sat back down at the table and brought up the subject of Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"They said you used to fancie them."Zoe and Karen said puzzled."Is it true?"  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other.  
  
"Well...yes,"They stammered"But...well...we thought you two were nicer."They finished quickly and blushing as red as Ron's hair. Zoe and Karen went (if posible) redder.  
  
"Well - er - thanks,"Zoe and Karen said.  
  
*  
  
That night in the Gryffindor dormitarys, Ron and Harry were helping each other look as smart as possible. Harry persuaded Ron that Fred and George hadn't hexed the dress robes; he couldn't tell him that he'd bought them!  
  
Zoe and Karen were doing excatcly the same thing in the girls dormitary but there was really no point, as Harry and Ron soon found out, because they both looked perfect, Zoe in aqua dress robes and Karen in dark blue dress robes. Harry found out that Molly was going with Seamus.  
  
All four of them felt very nervous when the doors of the great hall opened. Everyone was to have a feast before the dancing started, much to Harry's dissapointment.  
  
Harry, Ron, Zoe and Karen were to sit at the teacher's table. After the feast, music started up from no where and Harry, Ron, Zoe and Karen headed for the dance floor. They danced for five minutes until other students started drifting onto the dance floor and dancing too. Harry and Ron took Zoe and Karen to outside in the gardens to get some fresh air.  
  
Harry and Zoe walked a different way than Ron and Karen - Harry and Ron had secritly decided to find separate rose bushes. Well, lets just say they were rather busy until midnight, when they decided they'd better get back up to the castle.  
  
On their way up they heard some rather strange noises and by this time Ron and Karen had joined them. They walked to the direction of the noises and found Snape and - and Lupin! There was another person there too but Harry didn't recognise them. It was definatly a girl but it looked diferent from any normal girl (like Zoe). She had silvery hair - like a - a veela! Harry went back to Snape and Lupin incase she started to dance. They had their wands out...Harry realised - they were having a duel! The reason why came strait after Harry realised, when Snape said:  
  
"You'll never get Faye over me you werewolf!"  
  
And it happened. Snape and Lupin threw blasts of light at each other. Lupin wasn't doing very well - infact Snape won.  
  
"I told you Lupin!"Snape sneered."Werewolfs shouldn't ever duel. And now, Faye is mine!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Zoe and Karen stared as Snape and the veela (who must be Faye) stalked off. Lupin looked raged but walked back to the castle.  
  
They just stood there for a few seconds, amazed at what they had just saw, but then Harry decided to break the silence.  
  
"C'mon, we'd better get back."  
  
He took Zoe's hand and lead her back to the castle, with Ron and Karen following close behind.  
  
"Who were they?"Zoe asked Harry just as they got back to the castle.  
  
"Well, that wizard in rather tatty robes was Lupin, he was our defence against dark arts teacher two years ago,"Harry explained."And that ugly hooked nose guy, was Snape, our potions teacher,"  
  
"But I haven't seen him around."Zoe said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, he's meant to be away somewhere this year,"Harry told her."But I've no idea where."  
  
"And that girl? What did they call her? Uh...oh yeah, that Faye girl?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Never seen her in my life, but I think I know what she is."Harry said.  
  
"Huh?"Zoe said completly lost."What do you mean, what she is?"  
  
"A veela."Harry told her."D'you know what they are?"  
  
"Um - yeah, I think Karen told me about them." Zoe said."Told me praticly everything about the magical world, she has."  
  
"But you said you were half blood - why couldn't the magical person in your family tell you?"Harry asked.  
  
Suddenly Zoe looked down. Harry could see that tears were coming to her eyes. Sudenly, without a warning, she ran up the marble staircase.  
  
"You fool!"Karen yelled at him."You don't get it do you?"She ran after Zoe.  
  
Harry stared. He looked at Ron for help, but Ron just shrugged.  
  
"Maybe you should go up to the Common room, Harry,"He said."Your bound to find her there and she's got to face you some time."  
  
So Harry and Ron walked up to the Fat Lady, gave her the password and entered the common room.  
  
Zoe and Karen were sitting at an empty table, and Karen was talking to Zoe in what looked like a kind way. When they saw him, Karen whispered something to Zoe and they both got up and walked over. Karen went over to Ron, whispered something in his ear and they both left the common room. Zoe looked at Harry.  
  
"We'd better sit down."She said. They walked over to the empty table that she and Karen were sitting at.  
  
"Sorry,"Harry started but Zoe interupted.  
  
"No, don't be,"She told Harry."It's all my fault. You see my mum died when I was one and Hannah, you know my sister in Hufflepuff, was five. She was the only magical person in my family. Now me and Hannah are raised by our stupid muggle father. He hates magic in every way, so my mum didn't tell him what she was. Hannah needed to tell him, though, when mum died. He's only just got the heart to keep us."She looked up at him sadly."Hannah is never around, she's always talking with her friends. Then when Karen moved next door and I found out what she was, she was more of a sister to me than Hannah. She encourages me to be more strong, and admit that my mum, the only magical person in my family, is dead. I can always trust her."She managed a small smile and then said to Harry."So it's me who should be apologising, not you." Harry noticed another tear come to her eye.  
  
"It's all right."Harry told her."If I'd just kept my mouth shut, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
She smiled at him and then hugged him.  
  
"Your the best, Harry!"She said now grinning.  
  
Harry went red and Zoe giggled.  
  
"So, could you fill me in on stuff that happened at Hogwarts in other years?"  
  
So Harry did. He told her about Sirius on the loose (but didn't tell her that he was innocent), the Philosopher's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets and, espicially, the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
"And then there was a ball,"He told her."I asked Cho Chang - she's now history - but she was going with Cedric Diggory, this guy who's now dead. So I ended up going with Parvati Patil. But I would have gone with you if I'd had the chance."  
  
Zoe blushed and just then the portrait swung open and Ron and Karen emerged.  
  
"God, how long have you been here?"Karen asked laughing.  
  
"Haven't you noticed your the only one here?"Ron joined in.  
  
Harry looked around. He and Zoe were the only people there!  
  
"Well, actually it's a good thing,"Karen said smiling at their suprised faces."Butterbeer?"  
  
She took her hands away from behind her back and revealed four butterbeers. Then Ron emptied his pockets and a shower of bright sweets fell onto the table.  
  
"You'd better like them, that took us ages!"Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, my sister Susan held us up for a while."Karen explained."Good for nothing Hufflepuffs."She added.  
  
They had the best party ever. Harry and Ron told the girls everything that had ever happened at Hogwarts. They were very glad that it was the weekend because neither of them felt like getting up the next morning.  
  
*  
  
The Gryffindor common room wasn't as noisy this morning probably because of the ball the night before. Harry was sitting next to Zoe reading Flying with the Cannons for about the hundredth time. Zoe seemed quite intrested in what he had to say about Quidditch.  
  
"The youngest seeker in a century?"She had repeated."Wow!"  
  
"You can come to the practise tommorow if you want,"Harry told her.  
  
"Can I?"Zoe said excitedly."I'll be there!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny were scowling over at Harry and Zoe, Ron and Karen. Harry and Ron were starting to get really annoyed. They looked at each other then walked over to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"What do you want?"Hermione snapped.  
  
"Going to give it a rest?"Ron snapped back.  
  
"It's not our fault you two don't have any brains!"Hermione said angrily."I think Harry's forgotten something that happened when we were still together."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her without a clue.  
  
"That letter!"She hissed."From that Lucinda or whatever her name is!"  
  
"Ooops."Harry said not meaning it at all. "C'mon Ron, let's go."  
  
They walked back over to Zoe and Karen.  
  
"Zoe, I'm going to be away today."He told her."Hogsmeade visit."  
  
"Oh,"Zoe said misreably."I'll see you at the Halloween feast then."  
  
Family Secrets  
  
After waving goodbye to Zoe and Karen, Harry and Ron set off for the Shreiking Shack.  
  
The long walk up the hill wasn't very enjoyable but when they got up they felt better. Harry looked around. There was no-one there. He looked at Ron. Ron looked about as confused as he did. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He span around.  
  
Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were coming up the hill. Then a horrible thought came to Harry's head - what if it was a trick? Was there really no such person as Lucinda Lecesamera?  
  
"Well, well, well, it's Potty and the Weasel."Malfoy said."What're you doing up here?"  
  
"I think you know very well, Malfoy."Harry said quietly.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy actually looked suprised.  
  
"I'm not like that stupid Divination teacher, Potter,"Malfoy said."And I think your little mudblood friend agrees with me too. Didn't she walk out? Well, she must have really. Filthy little mudbloods just don't know anything about -"  
  
That was it. Harry and Ron had had enough. However much they hated Hermione at the moment, they weren't going to take that. They drew out there wands but before they could do anything they heard more footsteps. Next second Fleur Delacour and a woman they didn't know, with long blonde hair, came up the hill.  
  
"Meester Malfoy,"Fleur said and Malfoy looked strait at her; as Fleur was part Veela all boys were attracted to her. "I want you back at 'Ogwarts as soon as possible, please. Zere is something I wish to talk to you about."  
  
She turned and walked down the hill, with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle following. The blonde woman, however, stayed.  
  
"Knew that'd work."She said turning to them."Fleur's a friend of mine. Harry, I am Lucinda Lecesamera. I see you got my letter?"She walked over to Harry and shook his hand."You are?"She asked Ron.  
  
"Ron Weasley. I'm Harry's best friend."Ron explained.  
  
"Pleased to meet you."She said shaking Ron's hand too. She turned back to Harry."Well, Harry, I hope you don't mind a long story. Come on, lets go to the Three Broomsticks."  
  
They all walked back down to the village and entered the Three Broomsticks. Lucinda baught them butterbeer and they sat down in a corner that was completly deserted.  
  
"Well,"Lucinda said."It all began on mine, and your parents, first time at Hogwarts. Lily wasn't feeling in place, as she was muggle born. When I met her, I knew the rumors - that she was a basic muggle - were not true. She knew a few spells and knew a lot about magical history. We became best of friends just on the train. We both knew the house we longed to be in - Gryffindor. I became a Gryffindor and I was most pleased. Now I was watching for Lily to get sorted from the Gryffindor table. I knew what it would shout. It would surely be Gryffindor. I think everyone else got a shock too, not just me. I was horrofied when it shouted the name - Slytherin."  
  
Harry felt like a rush of cold wind had come in. He shivered. His own mother - a Slytherin?  
  
"She - she wasn't a - a -?"Harry stutered.  
  
"No."Lucinda said firmly."She hated Slytherin enough, she would never become a death eater. Now, even though she was a Slytherin we were still great friends. I think your mother was quite suprised, Harry. Now all the Gryffindors turned against me for being friends with Lily. I tried again and again to tell them Slytherins weren't all bad, but they wouldn't listen. Well, everyone except your father, Harry. James helped me to explain to the Gryffindors but even with his help we had no chance.  
  
"Now, Lily trusted me with many secrets. Things I was once most curios about, she would tell me some day. An example of this was not long into our first year. Dumbledore called her to his office and I was silently curios about that for years. Then, in our fourth year, Lily told me what had happened. Dumbledore knew that she was very upset about being sorted into Slytherin. He told her why she was sorted into Slytherin. You-know-who was something like her third cousin. And those brilliant green eyes you have inheretted from your mother, Harry, are a mark of Slytherin. You-know- who had them too."She looked at Harry sympathetically."Don't worry, Harry. Your a Gryffindor and be proud of it."  
  
Harry looked down. That wasn't what the sorting hat had wanted him to be. It wanted him to be a Slytherin. But he wasn't going to tell anyone.  
  
"I was to be the one to tell you that if anything ever happened to Lily. You see, she expected him to come after her, Harry. Any relatives of you-know-who, no matter how distant, were to be death eaters. If - if not - they - they would suffer the consequinces."  
  
Harry could see a tear in her eye now. Lucinda must have noticed because she wiped her eyes with her hand carelesly.  
  
"I know your godfather and godmothers, too. Yes, I know about Sirius."  
  
A dreamy look came over her face. Harry and Ron exchanged puzzeled looks. Harry cleared his throat loudly. She snapped out of it.  
  
"Where was I?"She said quite normally."Ah yes...and you have already met one of your godmothers."  
  
"What?"Harry said."Who?"  
  
"Why, me of course!"She said smiling."Your other godmother's name is Arabella Figg."  
  
Harry suddenly realised what she had just said. Arabella Figg as in - Mrs.Figg!  
  
"But - but she's a muggle!"He burst out.  
  
"Arabella Figg? A muggle?"Lucinda laughed."Yeah right, Harry! She's one of the best witches ever! Well, OK, she lives in a muggle street, but I've heard there's a young wizard there. It's a place called Privit Drive."  
  
"That young wizard is me,"Harry said."I know that woman."  
  
After there great shock, Harry and Ron walked back to the castle. The Halloween feast was excellent. The house ghosts did a small play.  
  
"Harry,"Ron said once the ghost were done."I wonder why your mum and dad couldn't come to see you as a ghost? Weird, eh?"  
  
Harry didn't reply. He was thinking that himself. He knew what he'd do. He was going to go and see Professor Dumbledore and ask him.  
  
When it was time to go to bed, Harry walked up to the teachers table.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore,"Harry called."Er - could I ask you something?"  
  
"Certainly Harry,"Dumbledore replied."Would you like to come up to my office?"  
  
Harry nodded. He followed Dumbledore silently up to his office. Dumbledore gave the password and they walked up the stairs. The room was full of pictures of old headmasters and misstress of Hogwarts. Dumbledore sat down.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Harry?"He asked.  
  
"Well - er - you know my parents are - well - dead, why can't they come back as ghosts? You know like Nick and The Bloody Baron."  
  
"Ah, Harry,"Dumbledore said."Your parents were hit with a curse. The worst one of all. Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. Now, I am going to tell you about why some people don't turn into ghosts like your parents. People who died of old age would turn into ghosts. People who died in an acident would turn into ghosts. People who were naturaly murdered would turn into ghosts. But when hit by a curse you don't. Espicially not with Avada Kedavra. That is why you have no chance of seeing your parents once again. Unless you once more discover the mirror of erised."  
  
Harry looked strait at Dumbledore. He understood. He was not sad. He had just wanted to know.  
  
"And while your here, Harry,"Dumbledore continued."I have a few things to say to you about you being made a prefect. The password to your bathroom is nitwit. Now, off you go Harry!"  
  
Harry left silently thinking about what Dumbledore had just said - no, not the password to the prefect bathroom, how his parents were not ghosts.  
  
He got back up to the Fat Lady, said Godric and entered. He looked around for Zoe and saw her playing wizard's chess with Molly next to Ron and Karen who were struggling on some homework. He walked over to Zoe and Molly and asked Molly if he could have a word.  
  
They walked over to a corner and Harry explained that their parents would not see them again. He also told her everything that Lucinda had told him - like the fact that their mother was a Slytherin. Harry walked back to Molly's table and told Zoe that it was nothin personal.  
  
That night in bed Harry couldn't stop thinking about what Dumbledore had said. Slowly he drifted into an uneasy sleep and had a very strange dream...  
  
He was riding on the back of a Hippogriff. He was sure this was no where near Hogwarts. There wasn't even the usual mountins. The Hippogriff stopped and started making funny jerking movements. Harry fell off. He got back up to his feet and looked around himself. He was in a very old cemetery and the more Harry looked, the more familiar it seemed to be. Harry had been here before - this was where Voldemort's father had been burried. He heard a soft call from behind a head stone. He walked behind the large rock and saw his parents as ghosts. He knew something must be wrong. Then came a vision that had been haunting him for years - a high cold laugh and a flash of green light...  
  
Gryffindor Versus Slytherin  
  
Harry woke up in the morning sweating. Then he remembered this was the first Quidditch match of the season! How had he forgotten? Slytherin were going to be a tough team this year but they still had the same captain - Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain and Chaser, had been held back a year once again.  
  
He walked shakily down to breakfast and sat next to Zoe. Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor team were looking rather nervous too.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry,"Zoe said soothingly."You'll be fine!"Zoe looked over at Karen. She seemed to be whispering the same thing to Ron.  
  
Zoe laughed."I always call her Hope,"She explained to Harry."Never gives up and always beleives in people, she does."  
  
Harry at last found the use of his legs and got up form the Gryffindor table with the rest of the team. They headed for the Quidditch pitch and went to the changing rooms. Harry tried to give a before match talk like Oliver Wood, his old captain but he couldn't. They were all sympathetic and said it didn't matter but Harry let Alicia Spinnet do the speech for him.  
  
He, Ron, Molly, Ginny, Alicia, Dean and Hermione all walked on to the pitch. The Slytherins in green faced them.  
  
"Potter, Flint,shake hands!"Madam Hooch called."Mount your brooms! Three...two ... one ..."  
  
They took off. Harry looked around. The snitch was no-where to be seen. He could hear people cheering him on. He looked down. He could just make out Zoe watching him and yelling like mad. Next to her was Karen who was watching Ron with what seemed to be a pair of Omnioculars. Harry dragged himself away from Zoe and looked around for the snitch. He could hear Seamus Finnagan, the new commentator, saying things just ditantly.  
  
"Gryffindor in possesion, Alicia Spinnet heading for the goals...SHE SCORES! GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD...."  
  
Something soared up to Harry which put him totally off the commentary. He ducked the bludger but luckily Ginny was flying towards it on her newly bought Firebolt. She wacked it with her club and it when practicly miles away. Harry grinned gratefully at her but she took no notice of him. She was obviously still angry with him.  
  
There was cheering from the large group of supporters in red. Molly had scored Gryffindor their second goal. Harry gave her a thumbs up. Suddenly there was more yelling from the croud. Harry looked around. The slytherin seeker was streaking up the pitch and Harry could just make out a small glint of gold. He flew up to the Slytherin seeker...he had to get past him...faster, come on, faster!...Yes! He was gaining on the snitch just a bit further than the Slytherin seeker...well he had been. The other seeker came just in front of him. It was over, he thought. How would he ever beat Slytherin now? The answer came as soon as he thought it. A bludger came soaring out of no-where and hit the Slytherin seeker on the head. He didn't turn around to see who it was though, he went strait for the snitch. Just a bit further...you can do it...YES! He clasped his hands around the small golden ball, the tiny white wings beating furiosly against his fist. He had won... but who had sent the bludger? Harry turned around to see Ginny on her broom looking quite suprised at what she had just did. Well it was obvious she had did it. Ron was at the other end of the pitch and looked as if he was tring to protect the Chasers. As he landed he caught a glimpse of the rest of the team. Alicia was looking delighted. Hermione was looking rather annoyed that Ron was needing to protect the Chasers but looked really happy that they'd won anyway. Molly wasn't looking as happy as anyone else. In fact she looked rather angry. Harry went with Ron to go and find Zoe and Karen.  
  
"Well done Harry!"Zoe said when she saw him. She looked happy and excited but she looked a bit white. "Your sister doesn't look to happy though. Wonder why?"  
  
"I dunno,"Harry said puzzeled."Maybe we should go see her?"  
  
They all searched for Molly. They found her at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"What's up, Molly?"Harry asked her.  
  
"Oh, nothing,"She said cheerfully but it didn't show on her face."Come on, I've got something to show you!"Now a grin spread across her face.  
  
"OK,"Harry said slowly, but his wand was in his hand.  
  
The five of them walked into the forest.  
  
"Um...I thought we weren't allowed in here?"Zoe said quietly.  
  
"We're not,"Harry said.  
  
"Don't worry, Zo,"Karen said but she looked just as scared as Zoe."It'll be all right."  
  
They followed Molly for quite a while. Finally they came to a small clearing.  
  
"W-what did you want to show us?"Harry asked.  
  
"Show you?"Molly laughed."You didn't beleive that did you?"She laughed again. Harry suddenly recognised that face. He had seen it before...in Dumbledore's penseive...Molly was the woman who had been sent to Azkaban...Molly was a deatheater.  
  
The Great Rescue  
  
She had begun talking again.  
  
"Harry Potter, I am not your sister. It would be a great shame if I were your sister. I am with the one and only dark lord, Harry, and the dark lord will be most pleased with me. I broke out of Azkaban...found you...formed a great plan. As I am most unfortunete to look just like you I thought if I just use a bit of Magentasky's Everlasting Make-up to fake a scar, I'd look just like a twin sister. And you were foolish enough to beleive it."She raised her wand."You're too stupid to live, Potter."  
  
Suddenly there was yelling and screaming. Zoe was screaming, and then 'Molly' was knocked over. Her wand rolled out of her hand. A voice Harry recognised yelled: "Accio wand!"  
  
He turned. Snape was standing there with his wand out. He looked where 'Molly' was lieing, unconcious. A big black dog was standing there. Right before their eyes, the dog transformed into a human. But not just any human - Sirius.  
  
There was no time to talk, though. 'Molly' was regaining concuoisness. She was scrambling to her feet.  
  
"Run!"Sirius yelled at them."RUN!"  
  
Harry didn't want to run. Sirius needed help. But at that moment he was grabbed by Ron and tugged away. But 'Molly' wasn't going to give up that easily.  
  
She picked up her wand as quick as lightening and threw a curse at him. He dodged it by just inches. He started to make a run for it. He could hear her yelling incantations and he could see beams of light zapping all around him. He was never going to escape now. Suddenly it all stopped. Harry couldn't beleive it and he stopped too (yes, afterwards he asked himself the same thing, "why did I stop?"). 'Molly' was concentrating on one thing. What was it? Then it happened. As quick as anything, the whole forest lit up and Harry was knocked out.  
  
Or was he? He could still hear things. He couldn't see, but he could hear.  
  
"What happened to her?"Yes, that had to be Sirius.  
  
"How am I meant to know?"someone snapped back. Yes - it was simple - that had to be Snape.  
  
"Well, you were on his side once weren't you?"Oh no, Harry thought. Another argument. This carried on for some time, but then he finally worked out what had happened.  
  
"Anyway - how, may I ask, did she fall to the floor just by performing a simple curse?"Sirius was asking.  
  
"I thought you'd know that. Some curses are so powerful it takes away your power. It takes away your energy - your life. Though I don't think this one was very good - the boy still seems to be breathing."Harry guessed Snape was talking about him.  
  
"I hope so,"He heard Sirius say - but distantly this time. Then he couldn't hear a thing.  
  
Going Home  
  
It was pure blackness. There was nothing to see. But wait! Harry could see a small hole of light! He tried and struggled to get to it. It was getting larger and larger - and then he had a blurred veiw. Where was he? He couldn't quite see where...but once again he could hear! Well there wasn't really much to hear. There was a dull buzz ... and the rest of the silence was broken sometimes by small sobs. Where was he? And why were people crying? Had someone died? But his vision was getting better. Then he realised - he was in the hospital wing! He remembered everything that had happened - Molly not being Molly, seeing Snape and Sirius... he reached out his hand for his glasses. He put them on and looked around. Three people were in a corner. He could see a tall girl with brown hair standing next to a boy with red hair - yes that was Karen and Ron. They were standing over who was making the crying noises - Zoe. Then Karen walked over to Harry. She jumped when she saw he was awake.  
  
"Zo!"She called.  
  
Zoe came over sadly but way brightened up when she saw Harry.  
  
"Harry!"She cried and Zoe looked like she was about to cry again - but this time obviously of happiness. Then Madam Pomfrey realised he was awake.  
  
"Ah, you're awake!"She said. She pushed Zoe aside and shoved a spoon of medicine in Harry's mouth.  
  
"Now, I know that doesn't taste nice but eat it."Madam Pomfrey ordered."You've got some visitors, by the way. I beleive one even cancelled some Quidditch practises to come and see you."She opened the door. Harry couldn't beleive it - Oliver Wood came into the hospital wing!  
  
He was followed by a girl Harry didn't recognise though. She had long blonde hair (much longer than Zoe's) and blue eyes. Harry soon found out this was Oliver's girlfriend, Amy, and he laughed a bit then. He shut up thought when Oliver asked him about Zoe.  
  
Hagrid came in next - which gave them quite a shock. They asked him where he had been all year but he just said,  
  
"Yeh'll see,"  
  
He gave Harry a collection of sweets and, to Harry's disapointment, some of his home made rock cakes. He fed them to the giant squid the next day.  
  
Harry found out he'd been uncouncious for months and had missed the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw match - but they still won the Quidditch cup! Not to mention the House cup.  
  
It was quite sad saying good-bye to Hogwarts. He was also waving good- bye to the only place where he could be Dursley-free. Before setting off through the barrier he heard someone say,  
  
"Well, I'll see you, Karen. It's so boring at Little Whinging!"  
  
Harry wheeled around. Zoe was the one talking!  
  
"Zoe!"He yelled. He caught up with her."Where d'you live in Little Whinging?"  
  
"1 Privet Drive."Zoe said gloomly.  
  
"Excellent!"Harry said."I live at 4 Privet Drive! But if you come to see me just say you're an old friend from junior school, OK? The Dursley's would kill me."  
  
So feeling a bit better Harry walked through the barrier and back to the Muggle world. Maybe the holidays wouldn't be so bad after all... 


End file.
